A Longing for Mortal's Love
by Euqnip
Summary: A.U. Chi and Freya are simply vampires. Chi or Elda, for the matter, wishes that a mortal may love her back even though she is of a sinful nature...
1. Important Notes

_**A Longing for Mortal's Love**_

**(A Chobits Fanfic)**

**DISCLAIMER:**"Chobits" is a series made by the wonderful CLAMP, a group of 4 Japanese manga-ka (manga artists), who where ex-dōjinshi artists.

All trademarks, rights, copyright…all other related elements are owned by them. Only the plot, a few changes of personalities, and some characters are original or of my doing.. This story was created on Tuesday, May 09, 2006.

**_GENRE:_** Romance, Horror, Supernatural, Action, Suspense, Humor  
_**ELEMENTS THAT ARE PRESENT:**_mild sex, violence and vulgarity

_Dedicated to Chobits fanfic writers! I have searched far and wide and I never…ever came across a Chobits paranormal story and I finally got tired of waiting and searching…so here I made one up!_

_Special thanks to:_

**Bram Stoker**  
For writing the famous novel Dracula. Ingenious!

**CLAMP**  
For creating Chobits and giving way to a lot of unsolved controversial issues.

**You**  
Huh? Who? Oh you? Uhm…thank you…I think…O.O...hehe peace my friends!

_"The someone just for me will accept me for who I am…even though I'm…strongly different…"_

**Note:** Reviews will be appreciated. Criticisms will be used to ponder on. And flames will be used to burn my trash. (:


	2. Chapter 1 New Home

**Chapter 1  
****New Home**

"Elda, come on we're almost there."

It was dark because of the heavy clouds. The rain was very hard. It pounded the black umbrella they were holding to. Twins. Sisters. One was a pure blonde and one was of ivory hair or a white blonde. It was only this that distinguished them from one another physically. But it wasn't really noticed. Overall, they looked alike. Both had long hair which reached up to their feet. Both had two bundles of hair at either side close to their ears tied with curls. And both had amber eyes.

A lightning appeared.

_Kraack!_

"When do you think…will this rain end?"

"I don't know Elda. I don't know."

They finally came to the apartment they were looking for. The trees swayed violently due to the wind. They needed to move…again. They always had to. If they stayed in a place too long, something ugly would come out. Though normally in the city there'd be many crimes but the crimes that they were nearest to were…you could say bizarre and odd. Unfounded motives and the like. In a simple word it was murder. Of course, you're asking…what's so bizarre and odd about that? It's normal right? What sets those murders apart is…that those who were murdered are almost out of blood and mostly it is the neck or the area near it that the wound was made. Surely you know already what is being talked about…

They came into to the wooden doors.

_Slam! Jingle!_

They came in with their black bags and dropped them on the floor.

"Hello?" echoed the twin in black shirt and black mini. She was the one in ivory.

A few moments later, a man with slightly untidy black hair and black eyes came out from one of the corridors. He then stopped.

"Oh...good evening." he said with a smile. "You must be the new ones who'll stay here, correct?"

"Yup." said the one in white shirt and pink knee-high skirt.

"Well then…welcome to Gabu Jogasaki! I hope you enjoy you're stay here." he said cheerfully. "I am Mr. Hideki Motosuwa. I shall escort you to your room." He bowed.

They bowed too as well.

"Are you the one, the owner of this apartment?" said the one in dark.

"Oh no. I am just a friend of the real owner, Ms. Hibiya Chitose. She left to get a few groceries."

"I see…" She smiled. _Nice man._

"So to your room?" he asked.

"Oh yes." said the white one.

They were about to get their bags when the man motioned them to stop while walking toward them.

"Oh no…please let me carry your bags upstairs."

Both smiled. "Okay." "Very well."

So carrying their bags with a little difficulty, he ascended the wooden stairs with the two following behind. He then dropped them and took a key from his pocket.

_Click!_

"This shall be your room. I hope it's okay for you guys."

He came in and dropped their bags in. "Also we'll be neighbors! My door is just there" he said pointing to one a few feet away."

"I see." said Elda nodding her head and taking note of it in her mind.

They went in and looked around. The place was mostly in the color green. Only a few wooden things set them apart from the color. "Well…it's not that bad."

"In fact it's quite fine."

"Thank you!" he said with his cheerful smile still with him. "Well then…I'll be off." He sheepishly grinned. "I'm sorry...I'm a bit quick with this and all. I also have a few things to fix you see."

"Oh. Okay." said the one in dark. She raised her hand. So did her sister. He, in response, shook their hands.

"It's pleasure meeting you both and staying with us Ms…?"

"Freya Mihara." replied the dark one with a smile.

"Elda Mihara." responded the blonde one.

"A pleasure indeed." he said with a bit more energy. "Twins are rare, aren't they?"

They giggled. "Yeah…it's true."

He then left the room and waved. "See you."

"See you, too." They waved their hands back at him. He then closed the door.

/whistles/ _Those girls are hot man! And they're twins! Oh damn it! Snap out of it Hideki! Quit being a pervert, you need to fix a few things down remember? Sigh...trying to act and talk fancy is terribly hard…work._

Unknown to him, this twins were not normal but of another strange…and deadly nature. A nature that could seal the fates of many lives…forever.


	3. Chapter 2 Way of Life

**Chapter 2  
****Way of Life**

The woman in the same black clothes glanced at her watch. It was 12:06 AM. "Good..." She looked around. "No cops…" She looked across the street. It was a bar. "Well…it's a good target."

" Sigh …I don't like this Freya…" said her twin, who was now wearing a grey shirt and black mini.

"Elda, you know this is how we live."

"Yes. But…why…does someone have to…pay for our lives?"

"I know. I know. It's not our nature to do so. But we have no choice. If we hold ourselves for another few days…we'll go berserk. You remember what happened weeks ago, right?"

"Yes."

"It was hard covering up that one and escaping from the detectives."

She sighed. "Come on let's just get this over with." said Elda grimly.

They crossed the street and came in to the bar as quietly as they could. They had to make sure that if ever there would be an investigation, there will be no witnesses. It was an ugly job.

Not many took notice of them. Some were too drunk and some were partying too much. They sat on one seat and looked around looking for a victim.

Suddenly, a man came and sat along with them.

"Hey there sexy things…" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"You take this one." whispered Freya to Elda.

"Take this one?" he said with a grin. "Are you two bitches who screw guys up?"

"Sure." replied Freya seductively. "How much are you willing to give?"

He shoved in the pack of bills. The twin took it slowly and counted it. "Hmm…good enough. Go ahead, sis."

Elda stood up along with the guy. "So…where to?" asked Elda.

"To a motel."

"'Kay. See you later, sis." She waved her hand at her. Freya waved back.

"Have fun." She winked at her twin.

_I won't. _spoke Elda in her mind.

They went out of the bar and into the evening breeze.

They walked for a while down the road. For the whole time, he was just merely staring at her breasts. Elda knew this was typical. Though most of the time, she doesn't let the guys touch her at some intimate parts. After a few moments, the guy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She pushed it off. This puzzled the guy so he tried yet again. She pushed it off once more.

"Hey, babe, what's with the attitude?"

"I don't like that." she said annoyed.

"Huh? But you're a whor-?"

She turned and walked into an alleyway.

"What the fuck?"

She turned around to face him. "Why don't you come here? Into this corner."

"Man, I've heard of excited girls but this is just hot and sexy!" he said with a slightly larger grin. His eyes were hotter than ever. He did as he was told. As he came closer to her who was just leaning her back against the wall, she grabbed him and turned him around so this time he was the one leaning against the wall.

"Woah, bitch! You know how to work! Shit. I'll have to pay extra."

She looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes were lifeless.

"I'm sorry about this." she said very solemnly. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry? What do you me--?"

He stopped. He grew pale and started to sweat. Why? Her eyes were no longer amber.

They were red. Blood red.

"Oh shit…"

"Do not scream. Do not move. Stay silent."

_What the fuck? How can you keep me quiet when you're a freak? _He tried shouting. But he couldn't. His mouth was frozen. _What the fucking hell? I can't move. Oh crap…hypnotism. _

She ripped off the shirt. "Stay still."

She focused on his neck. She then bared her fangs and punctured his skin quickly. She didn't want the guy to feel too much pain. She wanted him to just die quick without suffering too much. His blood starting flowing down and she started sucking them out of him and into her. Soon, the man started gasping and clenching his hands erratically. His pulse was starting to weaken.

The minutes passed and finally it stopped. He let his guard down. He was dead. Though his weight could've burdened her, it did not for she was, of course, no mere person. She licked the last drops of blood, withdrew from him and then put him down gently.

"I'm really sorry." she said sadly.

She went to his pockets and searched for something. Finally, she got it: a wallet. She looked in it. Some cash was still there and some credit cards as well. With a sigh she took the cash and from one of the pockets of her skirt she took a lighter. A flick and a flame appeared. Soon the wallet started to burn. Why did she do so? In order to remove all information about the dead man. She did not decide to burn his body lest somebody would see or the fire would catch the wall and burn the building. Enough deaths have happened.

She took a black plastic bag from one of the trash cans, poured out all the contents on the ground and put him in the plastic bag. She then put the sack in the trash can. Though his corpse would of course rot, she knew it would take time for it to start its decay. Enough time for the garbage truck to take it without noticing that there was a body in it.

She wiped the blood from her chin and mouth with a handkerchief. She then leaned down and just guiltily stared at the trash can. She didn't really like the way she had to get her food. Actually, she hated it. But there was nothing she could do…unless she wanted history to repeat itself. She bowed her head in shame.

After a long time, she finally left the dark alley and started walking her way to the bar. As she came closer, she saw her twin. She was coming toward her. She stopped as they finally came face to face.

"What took you?" asked Freya with concern.

"Nothing…" she just looked down. "Just thinking…"

"Guilt again?"

She nodded.

Freya seeing her twin in misery kissed her on her lips and embraced her for a few moments. "There, there young one. It's okay."

"I wish it was…" she said glumly.

"Come on…" She then released her. "…let's go back to the apartment."


	4. Chapter 3 Jobs

**Chapter 3  
****Jobs**

_Freya…Freya…_

She grunted.

_Freya…Freya…_

She took a pillow and put it on top of her head. The voice was disturbing her slumber. She didn't know where the voice came from. But she wasn't concerned. She just wanted to get her sleep.

_Freya…Freya…_

Suddenly, she felt someone was rubbing her. It didn't work. Then she felt someone blow air into her ear.

She jolted from the sleeping mat. "Ah!"

"Relax, Freya! You're perspiring again."

She looked at her left and found Elda sitting up and giggling.

"Oh boy…and what's with the laughter?" she asked with her hands on her hips and looking at her suspiciously with her "frown."

"You're funny when you jolt up from the mat. You're so nervous whenever I do that."

"You blew in my ear again?"

"Who else?" she said mischievously. "Besides…it's time to wake up."

"Damn it." She fell back down to her bed and stretched. She turned to her side.

"Oh no. You're not going back to sleep, little girl!"

She felt hands tickling her stomach. She immediately tried to contain her laughter. But it was no use. She soon started crying from giggling.

"Stop! Haha …I give… ha …up!" The hands then left her panting. "Elda…" she said in a joking manner. She then pinned her down. "Ha! My turn!" So the two, like all good sisters, started tickling each other. Laughing all the way. Giggling all the moments.

Finally after a number of minutes, they stopped. Both were gasping for breath.

"Oh…my stomach hurts…"

"Ah…my aching chest…"

They both lied down and stared at the ceiling.

"Ah…this is the life…just you and me…"

"…laughing all the way. Playing all the time."

They sighed. Silence was left hanging in the air.

Then Elda broke the silence.

"If only…we were normal…" she said rather quietly.

Freya turned to her. She shook her head. "You really can't accept it, can you?"

"Oh c'mon, Freya." she said, "aren't grossed a bit that we live on blood?"

"Well kinda…" she said scratching her neck. "…we live on it, sis."

"Well that'd be okay…" she said reluctantly, "…if we didn't need to kill…"

"Look, Elda…we wouldn't need to kill them if we had the money to buy from blood banks…"

She sighed. "The manager had to fire us."

"Well, he was scared when he found out that we were some suspects for the death of some guys." She thought for a while. "We need some jobs. We need to find our way around town."

"But we're new and we don't know anybody in this place…well we can go alone but it'll take time…and time is what we don't have!"

"Oh but we do know…" said Freya. She triumphantly smiled. "Mr. Motosuwa can help us…"

"Oh yeah! Hideki! He can help us go around and find a job." She hugged her sister. "Freya, you're a genius!"

"No I'm not." she answered as a matter-of-factly. "I just know how to remember."

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock!_

Footsteps were heard crossing and a shadow showed up at the door. The door swung and revealed a man with a white shirt and brown pants. He was surprised at his guests.

"Oh! It's you guys!"

"Good morning Hideki. We'd like to ask you a favor." said Freya with a smile. "May we come in?"

"Ah…uhm…o-oke!" He sounded funny and nervous as he let open the door. Also as quick as the eye can see, he went fumbling through some things and started putting them into their rightful places. "Sorry if it's a mess!" he said while cleaning up.

"Why don't you guys seat down? I'll be almost up…"

"Okay!" said Elda.

They sat down in the typical Japanese way near his table. He was almost done and already was closing the cabinet. He then rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. He too finally sat down.

"So what can I do for you guys?"

"Well…Hideki…" said Elda with smile. "We're wondering…if you could help us…around town?"

"Around the city?"

"Yes. We need to find some jobs as soon as possible."

Hideki started scratching his head with an embarrassed smile. "I...well…I also don't know how to go around here…"

"What?" asked Freya puzzled.

"I'm new here also a bit…I just came here 3 days ago…and also I'm looking for a job."

"Oh…I see." replied Elda. _Please…no…_

"But I know a friend of mine who knows this place. Shinbo Hiromu's gotta know a lot."

"Oh okay!" they answered delighted. "Where is he?"

"Uh…his is just across mine but he he's not there. He's out for something. He'll be back maybe this late afternoon. So…probably tomorrow we'll all go out for searching for jobs…uh-I mean-if you don't mind?" he said nervously.

"Oh…we don't mind!" said Elda while giggling.

Hideki was feeling strangely uncomfortable with her. _Damn…she's cute when she does that…_

* * *

"So…let's see where should we go next?" 

The young purple and very untidy haired-man kept smiling at Hideki. His black eyes rolled at him. He was wearing a red shirt and blue pants.

"Lucky boy, Hideki."

"Cut it out Shinbo!" Hideki said getting red already. He was wearing a green shirt with the same brown pants again "We're looking for jobs damn it!"

"Yeah…yeah. Keep your pants up!" said the prankster.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Freya, who wore an orange shirt and a white mini.

"Oh we're just talking at how fortunate my good friend here-- /cough! Gag/ ack!" He was trying to pry open Hideki's hands which were choking him.

"You deserve to be strangled to death!" Hideki said with piercing eyes.

"Hey man /cough/ you owe /choke/ me." he said gruffly. He then…let go. Shinbo held his neck "Man that's a grip."

"Damn it Hiromu." he said defeated.

"Guys are really funny." commented Elda, who was wearing little flower shirt and green skirt.

"Totally." replied Freya.

It was already late afternoon. And they went to many spots already but they were all taken. Shinbo then glanced at his watch.

"Tsk…tsk…damn luck."

He turned around with a face that showed that things were not pretty.

"Guess…we didn't find any jobs for any you…" said Hideki sadly.

"Nah…it's okay Hideki…we appreciate your efforts…" spoke Freya.

"…and now we know a bit of the place. Thanks!" finished Elda.

"The pleasure's all ours!" answered Shinbo with a smile and a wrap around his friend's neck.

"Oh you're a dead man, Shinbo…" whispered Hideki with his arms raised.


End file.
